The purpose of this project is to develop improved computer-based instrumentation techniques and to identify and investigate ways that automation can benefit anesthesia. Project emphasis is on adjunctive monitoring, effective and dynamic display formats resulting in rapid interpretation and diagnosis, intelligent alarm schemes, simple user interface, and automated recordkeeping in the operating room. An additional priority is the increased use of noninvasive monitoring methods. The primary motivation is improved medical care and patient safety. The use of automated techniques should greatly enhance the anesthesiologists's ability to foresee potential deterioration of the patient's physical condition as well as result in a more accurate patient record. Additionally, the anesthesiologist will be free to spend more time directly observing and caring for the patient and viewing the operation in progress.